Lettre à mon enfant
by JessSwann
Summary: ONE SHOT Après avoir revu Will à bord du Hollandais Volant Bill écrit une lettre où il raconte ce qu'il a ressenti


**Disclaimers: les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas mais sont à Disney**

**Note: en italique ce sont les répliques du film . Bonne lecture**

**Lettre à mon enfant**

Toute ma vie je me rappelerais le jour de notre rencontre ... Je pensais ne jamais voir ton visage d'homme , ne jamais savoir celui que tu étais devenu .Je t'ai abandonné alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, poussé par l'appel dévorant de la mer ... Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision, j'ai passé de nombreuses années à vivre libre, à écumer les océans sans me soucier de toi , je savais que ta mère veillerait sur ton bonheur ... je n'ai jamais été inquiet à ce sujet. Je savais qu'elle t'aimerait pour nous deux, qu'elle te protégerait, et que grâce à elle tu deviendrais un homme bien...et aussi qu'elle saurait te tenir éloigné de la mer qui lui avait déjà volé son mari.

Bien sûr je pensais à toi,mais je ne vais pas te mentir, l'amour de l'océan a toujours été le plus fort ... Que veux tu mon garçon j'ai ça dans le sang. J'ai eu une vie rude, difficile mais je l'ai choisie... Evidemment tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'avais espéré,j'ai fait des choix... que je regrette à présent pour certains. Mais tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai enduré ,ne fut rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à toi pour la première fois ... Le restant de mes jours je me souviendrais de cet instant où un éclair a illuminé ton visage et où je t'ai reconnu, sans aucun doute possible j'ai su qui tu étais ... mon fils .

Comment t'expliquer la peine immense qui m'a déchiré le coeur à cet instant ? Il n'y pas de mots pour décrire la douleur d'un père qui se retrouve face à son unique enfant dans un endroit de damnation et de souffrance tel que le Hollandais Volant...Quand je t'ai reconnu, si semblable à moi au même age et cependant si différent j'ai cru qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur... Je ne pense pas que tu m'ais reconnu à cet instant... je vois encore ton expression perplexe , la façon dont tu as plissé les yeux , ton regard glissant légérement sur moi, et ton visage comme un reflet du mien du temps où j'étais encore un homme...Mais moi ... ô moi en te voyant, j'ai compris... compris qui tu étais, compris le vrai sens du mot souffrance... et ce que le fait d'être père signifiait...Sous le choc de cette découverte j'ai tout laissé tomber ... je ne pouvais plus faire un mouvement , j'étais incapable de penser, de réagir...

Je t'ai vu projetté sur le navire...emporté par l'élan du canon que je venais de lacher et les autres t'ont relevé sans ménagements...Ils t'ont amené vers le mât tandis que je ne pouvais toujours pas esquisser un geste encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de découvrir

Et c'est là que Jimmy, toujours si fier de sa cruauté a décidé de te chatier... tu t'es retourné vers moi... et j'ai lu dans ton regard l'incrédulité, et une question.. pourquoi ? Pourquoi allais tu être fouetté à ma place ? Car enfin c'était bien moi le responsable de la chute du canon ... Cette interrogation, ce reproche muet que contenait ton regard adressé à celui qui était pour toi un inconnu mon coeur de père n'a pas pu le supporter. Sans réfléchir, j'ai pris ma décision, j'ai retenu le bras du maître d'équipage car je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir à ma place...Et bien sûr le capitaine est intervenu... moi qui était jusqu'à présent un matelot docile et pas particulièrement généreux, je m'opposais à une décision...mieux j'offrais de prendre ta place... il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'intriguer...

Quand il m'a demandé les raisons de mon acte, je suis resté un instant sans répondre... j'étais tellement ému de prononcer ces mots pour la première fois , je les ai murmuré comme pour m'habituer à leur saveur,_mon fils_... Jones me regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre, alors j'ai repris d'une voix plus forte, plus affermie en me tournant vers toi ..._C'est mon fils... _Tu m'as fixé l'air incrédule, dans ton regard j'ai lu toute ta stupéfaction mais aussi plus que ça ... j'ai lu l'envie que tu avais de me connaitre ,toutes ces questions que tu te posais et par dessus tout j'ai vu de l'affection là où je n'aurais cru ne pouvoir lire qu'une rancune légitime ...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me réjouir de te connaitre enfin que Jones avait déjà trouvé une manière de nous torturer tout les deux ... Quand il m'a tendu le fouet et m'a ordonné de te frapper, je n'ai pas voulu y croire... Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi cruel...Et pourtant ...je revois l'air de défi qu'il arborait ... et toi, ô toi mon gars, la manière dont tu t'es retourné vers moi avec interrogation, ne pouvant me croire capable de faire une chose pareille. Je ne voulais pas le faire ... mais quand j'ai vu l'empressement que Jimmy mettait à se saisir du fouet, j'ai repensé à tout ces malheureux qu'il avait chatiés de sa main.. à l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient ensuite. Alors la mort dans l'âme, j'ai saisi le fouet et je t'ai frappé ... avant même de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras j'ai du te fouetter sans pitié... Chacuns de tes soubresauts sous la morsure du fouet m'arrachait le coeur et pourtant je me devais de continuer ... Sous le regard de Jones, sous le regard de tous je ne pouvais pas atténuer la violence de mes coups sans quoi il ne fait nul doute que Jones aurait saisi l'occasion pour te faire souffrir un peu plus...Alors, je t'ai frappé, encore et encore, cinq fois... et à chacune d'entre elles il me semblait que c'était ma propre chair qui était meurtrie...à chacun de mes coups je me haissais un peu plus,laissant mes larmes couler sans songer à masquer la souffrance que me causait cet acte...

Et puis enfin ,après un temps qui me parut infiniment long ,ce fut terminé... Sans plus se préoccuper de ton sort, les autres te jettèrent sur le pont, le dos encore ensanglanté de tes retrouvailles avec ton père...Mais moi je ne pouvais pas te laisser... pas encore .Je me suis penché vers toi et ta réaction m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, tu m'as rejetté,tu as refusé mon aide et c'est le coeur serré que je t'ai vu tituber jusqu'au mât auquel tu t'es raccroché.Je n'ai pas pu te laisser comme ça, sans explications, t'abandonner à nouveau. Alors je t'ai suivi pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon acte , je me rappelle du regard dont tu m'as gratifié à cet instant , du mépris et de l'aversion que contenaient ta voix lorsque tu m'as craché tes doutes au visage ..._Tu veux faire passer ce que tu viens de faire pour un acte de compassion_. Et ma réponse , un seul et unique oui parce que je ne savais quoi te dire d'autre, je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer autrement mon acte...Mais ton regard s'est adouci et j'ai vu que tu comprenais mes raisons et que tu me croyais...

Nous avons enfin eu l'occasion de nous parler... et quel soulagement ce fut pour moi d'apprendre que tu n'avais pas prêté serment à ce maudit navire. A cet instant je fus remplis de gratitude envers le destin... tu avais une chance de quitter ce bateau, une chance de vivre l'existence heureuse dont j'avais toujours secrètement révé pour toi. Seulement voilà ... tu n'étais pas ici par hasard... mais en mission, tu voulais la clef , celle qui ouvre le coffre du coeur de Jones...Alors au lieu de quitter ce navire comme je l'espérais tu as défié Jones... lui offrant ton âme pour l'éternité en échange de cette maudite clef. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser perdre , je ne pouvais pas endurer la vision de mon fils attaché à ce navire, perdant siècles après siècles son humanité pour finir par se confondre avec ce batiment maudit ... Alors j'ai suivi ton jeu, j'ai parié la même chose que toi ... et quand je t'ai vu sur le point de perdre, j'ai fait en sorte que ce que je redoutais le plus n'arrive pas ...Tu comprends je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça alors j'ai perdu ... et en faisant ça j'ai enfin eu l'impression de me conduire comme un père après toutes ces années..

La nuit qui a suivi, je t'ai aidé à t'enfuir, à quitter ce bateau d'infortune... Mais avant celà j'ai tenu à te faire un cadeau, je t'ai donné ma dernière possession dans ce monde, mon couteau... Je tenais à ce que ce soit toi qui l'ai, tu l'as regardé, et j'ai vu que tu masquais ton émotion... Tu m'as dit que je n'aurais pas du choisir cette fin et alors j'ai compris quel homme tu étais. J'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas me laisser alors j'ai tenté de te faciliter la tâche, je t'avais abandonné de mon plein gré, je te l'ai rappellé et le regard emplit de peine que tu m'as lancé à cet instant m'a transpercé le coeur, mais j'ai continué parce qu'il le fallait. Il le fallait pour que tu partes et que je puisse enfin agir comme un père . Mais toi, tu continuais à argumenter, tellement généreux que tu ne voulais pas laisser un homme qui ne t'avais jamais rien offert hormis le vide et l'absence... Jusqu'au moment où à force de te répondre avec ironie, je t'ai vu te résigner à partir

Et là ce que tu m'as dit m'a bouleversé,tu as pris le couteau que je venais de t'offrir ,et je me rappellerais toujours des mots que tu as dit ensuite _Je le prends mais je promets que je trouverais le moyen de te libérer de l'emprise de Jones, je n'aurais de cesse que cette lame lui transperce le coeur. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je te le promets _.Et dans ton regard,j'ai vu que tu étais sincère...Puis tu es parti sans même me laisser le temps de te serrer dans mes bras ou d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis .Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que tu étais le fils que je rêvais d'avoir , tu es devenu un homme bon Will et ce n'est pas grâce à moi . Je voudrais tant que tu saches que je suis fier de toi et que de t'avoir rencontré, de voir celui que tu es, a donné un sens à ma vie .

Peut être que tu ne liras jamais ces mots et que j'ai rédigé cette lettre pour rien..Mais si par miracle tu la lis, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu saches par dessus tout, c'est que je t'aime mon gars et que je regrette de n'avoir pas été là pour toi...

Ton père.


End file.
